


The Moment I knew

by Madquinn13



Series: Teen Mom AU [24]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: You should've been there, Should've burst through the door, With that 'baby I'm right here' smile, And it would've felt like, A million little shining stars had just aligned, And I would've been so happy. Laurel is having a problem with moving passed the cause for her failed marriage. Lexie's seventh birthday party raises a lot of questions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is more Laurel focused. She's having a hard time dealing with everything that is happening. Sara is not taking her parents' divorce well and Lexie is getting a lot of bad habits from Sara that Lara Croft just can't unteach her.

“You’re getting divorced?” Sara yelled standing up from the table. Nyssa was ready to grab her in case she lost her balance or strength.

“Sara calm down.” Quentin stressed. “Your mother and I decided that this was for the best. We couldn’t repair the damaged caused when she didn’t come to the hospital while we were in it. I couldn’t forgive her.” He sighed. “Has she even been by to see you yet?”

“We talk on the phone all the time.” Sara snapped. “Just because she’s not here all the time doesn’t mean anything!” She stumbled on the last few steps having to grab onto the doorframe to keep from falling over. She grabbed the crutches which were leaning against the wall just out of the room and used them to go up to her bedroom.

“I told you she wouldn’t take it well.” Nyssa smirked at Quentin.

“She’s getting better though, made it practically all the way to the door. Maybe it was because she’s angry.” Quentin looked down at the half eaten food left on the plates. “You planning to go after her?”

“No. If you do not give Sara enough time to calm down it will only lead to more fights.” Nyssa sighed. “Best to let her calm down. Trust me when she’s ready she’ll come to you.”

“You the expect on avoiding fights with Sara now?” Quentin asked sitting back down.

“Not avoiding them, just seeing them coming.” Nyssa offered a small smile.

“How long do you think it will take Lexie to be used to the idea?”

“She’s six, so long as both her grandparents come to her parties and are able to be in a room together I don’t think she’d mind or notice.”

“Good. I don’t want her to be affected, she’s been through enough already.”

“I agree completely.” Nyssa smiled at him. “Would you like some more wine?”

* * *

Laurel took a hand full of Concerta, some pills she got from her co-workers for late nights. She washed them down with a fifth of vodka before cracking her knuckles looking at the room filled with boxes full of case files.

She could prepare the cases.

It wasn’t until she finished her opening statement that she remembered she was suppose to take Lexie to go see the latest Disney movie.

Finishing off the vodka bottle she went down to her car and driving the distance to her slut of a sister’s house. She came across a lot of bad drivers, people almost hitting her but she was great. Pulling up into the driveway she went to the door frowning at the fact that it was locked. So she rang the bell, constantly. They knew she was coming for Lexie, why would lock the door.

After what seemed like an hour Nyssa opened the door, stepping out and closing it behind her.

“What are you doing Laurel?” She asked in a stern voice.

“I’m taking Lexie to the movie.” Laurel answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“It is three in the morning Lexie is asleep and the movies are closed. Also you’re drunk. If you insist on driving while in this condition I am going to keep Lexie from you.” Nyssa crossed her arms.

“I’m not drunk.” Laurel argued before turning around to view what Nyssa was staring at. Laurel’s car was beat up; her entire front was missing. She dragged the hose from a gas pump onto the middle of the front lawn where she was parked.

“I already called your father to come get you as well as a tow truck to take your car. Until you get better I want you to stay away from Lexie. I’ll make sure she doesn’t hear about this; I know you’re going through a lot but I’m sorry Laurel you need help and until you get it you are not going near my daughter.”

“You’re joking right? You think I have a problem? Look at who you’re spending your life with. You shouldn’t trust her. I did and look what happened.” Laurel scoffed.

“I understand that you are still hurting and you have every right to be. That does not give you the right to try and endanger your and others lives.”

“You understand? How can you possibly understand anything close to this? You knew about it the entire time, even after Sara left you, after she abandoned Lexie, you knew. You didn’t care. You could have told me at any time, instead I only find out that you knew practically from the start. I get it, at first we weren’t friends, but we were, when Sara left you, we were friends.”

“It wasn’t my place to tell.” She answered truthfully. “It was between your sister and your husband. Oliver agreed that it would be up to Sara when to tell you, it wasn’t my place to ruin two of your most important relationships.” Nyssa looked towards the road and recognized Quentin’s car that was pulling into the driveway. “I want you to get better.”

“I’m fine, I don’t need to get better. You should do something about your issues though. Staying with someone who has left you before, who told you that if you were in a coma she would have left you right away. But it’s nice to see that you’d rather Lex, spend time with that fucker than me.” Laurel moved to slap Nyssa but Nyssa just caught her hand.

“I truly do want you to get better Laurel. The second you’re better you can spend all the time you want with Lexie, but right now until you’re better I don’t want you anywhere near her. Oliver is a terrible boyfriend and husband, but he isn’t the one driving over here drunk at three in the morning drunk.”

Quentin was walking up, having been distracted by the damage to Laurel’s car.

“Laurel come on, I’ll take you home.” Quentin didn’t want to get into what would’ve happened if anyone pulled her over, how she’d lose everything. She was going through a hard time and he didn’t want to kick her when she was down. He’d get her home, take the car keys, get the car impounded, whatever. He still wanted to strangle Sara for sleeping with Oliver but that would wait.

“I’m fine.” She yelled at him.

“No you’re not! Laurel I’m taking you home.” Quentin gave Laurel the space she wanted but enough was enough, she was struggling and hurting and he needed to step in.  

“Laurel please just let your father take you home.” Nyssa spoke up, Laurel turned to face her and once took a swing at her. This time Nyssa grabbed her arm and then pulled her closer to her. She pinched the nerve in her neck causing Laurel to go limp and unconscious.

“Jesus what did you do?” Quentin rushed over taking Laurel from Nyssa.

“She is merely sleeping. The body is full of pressure points where when triggered render the body unconscious. It’s completely harmless.”

“Where did you learn that?” Quentin carried Laurel to his car.

“Small country outside of Tibet.”

“When were you there?”

“It’s where I was born. I lived there until I was eight.”

“Thought you grew up in Russia?”

“I did. When I was eight my father was going to kill me so my mother snuck us away and back to her family.”

“What?” Quentin was just confused now.

“You watch the history channel right?”

“Yeah.”

“They just did a documentary on my father. On his country, Nanda Parbat.”

“Your father is Ra’s al Ghul.” Quentin did seem surprised.

“He is.”

“You’re nothing like him Nyssa. You know that right?”

“I know. Thank you.”

“Thanks for calling me to get her.” He gestured to Laurel in the backseat.

“Of course. Your family. Let me know if there is anything I can do to make things easier for you, for the divorce.”

“Appreciate it. Just take care of those two for me.”

* * *

Lexie was in the entertainment room playing Tomb Raider when Nyssa came in.

“Hey sweetie, you’re on your file right? Mommy will be so mad if you saved over hers.” Nyssa asked sitting down on the couch next to her.

“Uh huh.” Lexie answered pausing before the cut scene started up. She turned so she could properly look at Nyssa. “Do I have to call Uncle Ollie Dad now?” She asked.

“Why would you call him Dad?” Nyssa asked.

“I overheard some stuff. That he’s my dad and that Auntie Laurel didn’t know and that’s why they broke up. Do I have to call him Dad?”

“Of course you don’t and it had nothing to do with you. I mean it Lex, it had nothing to do with you. You know that Auntie Laurel loves you, so does Uncle Ollie.” Nyssa was already making a mental note to make an appointment with Dr. Quinzel so they could talk this all out. Make sure Lexie didn’t blame herself for the crash or for the break up of the marriage.

“I know, it was because of Mommy’s actions.” She shrugged. “What’s for lunch?”

“I don’t know what do you want? I can see if Mommy is up for us going out someplace.”

“Just a sandwich.” Lexie answered going back to her game.

“Sam still needs saving?” Nyssa asked trying to remember the plot of the first game.

“Yeah but not in the game. The comics explained what happened. The sun goddess’ soul got into Sam and she’s going nuts. She’s in a mental hospital and Lara is trying to find ways to save her.”

“Okay. Have fun with that, I’ll let you know when lunch is ready.” Nyssa went up to go check on Sara.

“NO ANNA YOU’RE GONNA BE THE ONE WHO DOESN’T MAKE IT OUT ALIVE!” Lexie screamed at the tv. Nyssa was just glad she wasn’t swearing. When Sara played Tomb Raider everyone was a fucking cocksucking mother fucker.

* * *

Sara had locked herself in the master bedroom and was still there. Nyssa just knocked on the door waiting for a response.

“Sara I’m making Lexie a sandwich for lunch, what do want?” She asked through the door waiting for some kind of sign of life.

“My parents to stay together.” Sara opened the door pouting.

“I know, but I meant to eat.” Nyssa kissed her cheek. “I’ll get whatever you want.”

“I’m not hungry.” Sara sighed. “Go talk my dad down. I know Mom doesn’t want this.”

“Sara he was dying, you were dying and she wasn’t there. She made Laurel deal with all of it alone. That isn’t fair to her. I love you Mom, I think she is amazing but darling she was a terrible mother and wife during that time.”

“So what I just need to hope I don’t end up in her situation because if you survive I have a divorce to look forward too? It’s not that she didn’t care, she just can’t handle the tough stuff, the emotional stuff. You don’t get it Nyssa, it’s just too much and too hard and it’s easier to just run, to block it from your mind so you don’t have to think about all the bad that could happen.” She explained. “Don’t you get that I am just like her.” She asked her eyes watering.

“Come here.” Nyssa held Sara tight in her arms kissing the top of her head. “I’ll talk to your Dad and your Mom.” She felt something wet on her stomach and looked down to see blood seeping through Sara’s shirt. “When did that open up again? Come on, let’s go change the dressing.” Nyssa walked them into the bathroom where she pulled off Sara’s shirt and changed the dressing noticing that the stitches were  torn and around it and turning yellow with puss. “It’s infected.” Nyssa groaned taking out her phone to call the doctor. “When did it start to hurt?”

“A few days ago.” Sara admitted wiping away the tears. “I didn’t think it was anything and I didn’t want you to worry.”

“I’ll always worry.” Nyssa kissed her. “I love you, the second you’re better Sara we are getting married. It’s up to you if we have a wedding or we just sign the paper without telling people. It’s all your call.  But remember you need to talk to me about what’s going on.”

“Okay. No more hiding bloody bandages.” Sara promised kissing Nyssa’s chin. “Sandwich is good for lunch.”

“Okay. Do you want to come downstairs?”

“Yeah. I’ll get myself down. I’ll use the crutches if I find it too hard.”  Sara smiled. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“It’s okay baby. I love you.” Nyssa kissed quickly. “Meet you downstairs.”

* * *

Oliver was standing outside what used to be his apartment. He was trying to work up the courage to knock. He hadn’t heard from Laurel since that day in the hospital. He kept calling and texting her until she changed her number. He signed the annulment papers alone in the lawyer’s office hours after she did. He heard from Lexie that she was still living in their place. So he was going to talk to her. She couldn’t hang up on him in person.

He looked around the hallway before finally knocking. It took twenty minutes of constant knocking before she finally answered it.

“What do you want?” Laurel’s eyes were bloodshot and she was holding the doorframe like she was having a hard time staying upright.

“I owe you an apology.” Oliver stressed. “I should have told you that the kid I had was Lexie, and I shouldn’t have slept with Sara when we were together. Or even if we weren’t together I should never have slept with your sister. But I did and it was only one time. For the record.” Oliver sighed. “I love you Laurel, I will always love you. Please just forgive me okay. I made one mistake and Sara didn’t want me to tell you. She wanted to do that. I didn’t really have much of a choice. I was as honest with you as possible. I told you I had a kid.” Oliver leaned in. “Please Laurel, can we just sit down and talk this through? I’m not saying we need to do something drastic but we can discuss maybe getting back together?”

Laurel shut the door in his face. She made it three steps away before she passed out. Oliver heard the thud and opened the door seeing her lying on the ground.

“Laurel? Laurel?” He called 911 glancing around the room at all the empty bottles. “What have been you doing Laurel?”

* * *

Quentin arrived at the hospital and went straight to the nurse station to find out where Laurel’s room was.

Oliver called him and in turn Quentin called Nyssa and Sara. All three of them were coming.

After she showed up on Sara’s lawn he brought her home and got her to bed but he should have taken the booze. Do something to make sure she was okay. Now she was in the hospital with alcohol poisoning after being found by her ex-husband, the father of her niece.

When did his life become a soap opera? Was it the second the stick turned pink with his fourteen year old?

Laurel looked so small and pale in that room, with the tubes and wires around her.

He sat down next to her, hand covering hers.

“I’m here sweetheart. Whatever is going on with you, we’ll deal with it, we’ll fix it. I know you’re upset and you have every right to be. But I can’t lose you.”

In four days it was Lexie's birthday party. The doctors said Laurel would be out by then and he knew that she should be there. He would have to keep her away from Oliver and Sara during the party but still she needed to go. 

* * *

Laurel only stayed one day in the hospital. She woke up discharged herself and left while Quentin was getting a coffee. 

She didn't talk to anyone until the day of the party when she showed up at the location in a white lab coat and scrubs. 

"Auntie Laurel!" Lexie yelled running over to her. Like all of the kids and some adults, she was dressed ready for surgery complete with scrub cap. 

"Dr. Lexie." Laurel scooped her up in her arms spinning her around. "Happy Birthday baby girl! How is the patient?" 

"Survived until I accidentally took out the heart." Lexie shrugged. "Come on Dedushka is really good at removing kidneys!" 

Sara and Nyssa were setting up the tables watching the crowd on the first floor of the warehouse operate on the realistic fake bodies. 

"Your grandfather is great at taking out kidneys." Sara mentioned watching him show the kids. 

"He is. He said he used to do it with his old job." Nyssa was double checking the number of plates.  

"He used to be a doctor?" 

"I guess. What else would it be?" 

"Stealing people's kidneys. Leaving them in bath tubs full of ice." 

"My grandfather was not in the mob Sara. Just because he has secrete tattoos and can remove a human kidney in under ten minutes..." Nyssa paused staring down at her grandfather. "You're right. He might have been in the mob. He handles all the exporting and importing to all of Russia...he's...we need to find out if it's true." 

"So go ask him, Dedushka have you been in the Russian mafia?" Sara laughed. "Look if he was I doubt Ra's would have made it much longer after knocking up your mom, let alone torture you for eight years." Sara kissed her cheek. "Relax. I'm only teasing about the mafia thing. How many plates did you mark for the lucky plate?" 

"I did 3 plates, 3 cups and 2 napkins, and I made sure none of them were at the same spot. Come on, let's go cut into some people, I'm sure you're just dying to get your scrubs dirty." Nyssa kissed her touching her the stitching on Sara's white coat. 

"I cannot get these dirty. These are my watching Grey's scrubs. They were Lexie's." 

"You're right baby what was I thinking." Nyssa rolled her eyes. 

"DAMN IT I AM NOT LOSING ANOTHER ONE!" Lexie screamed climbing ontop of the metal table with the dummy, sitting on his waist and slamming her first onto his heart. 

"She is far too much like you." Nyssa eyed Sara. "I mean it. You need to watch your mouth when she is around." 

"Hey my mouth is fucking clean." Sara teased. "Plus I think she picked that up from Meredith or Christina. They do it a lot. Or maybe Callie." Sara watched Lexie a bit more before she knew she had to comment. "Lex! Stop slamming your first directly on the heart! You'll make it explode just use the paddles when you are not touching the body or just massage the heart." 

"That was not the issue I meant at all." Nyssa sighed she knew it was a lost cause with Sara and her language or other behavior. 

 


End file.
